Promise
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: C'è sempre qualcosa che ti tiene vivo e ancorato a questo mondo. Anche nella morte....


**PROMISE**  
_Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am._  
-Auron, FFX-

E così ci si incontra di nuovo.

Sapevo che saresti venuto a salutarmi, a ricordarmi la promessa che vi ho fatto...forse sono venuto qui perché lo sapevo.

In qualche modo mi ero preparato.

Ma non è servito....

Non credevo sarebbe stato ì strano. E così intensamente triste.

Sono qui, all'inizio di tutto.

All'inizio del motivo per cui divenni miliziano, per cui divenni guardiano....

Son passati dieci anni dall'ultima volta.

Come state adesso?

L'avete sconfitto.

Lo so che non può essere facile, perché non avete rotto il ciclo e lo volevate così tanto....

Tanto da morirne.

Sono all'inizio di tutto ciò che sono adesso.

Il tuo ragazzo si è fatto grande, hai visto?

Si è fatto un campione come te. Saresti orgoglioso di lui, è riuscito a crescere nonostante tu non ci fossi, sua madre non ci fosse....e non è certo merito mio.

Ha seguito i tuoi passi.

Tutti lo riconoscono, tutti lo idolatrano.....

Strano.

Perché è la stessa cosa che fanno con noi, là a Spira.

Ed è ironico che lui debba seguire i tuoi passi anche di là......

Lo idolatreranno e adoreranno anche là, come qui.

Come idolatrano e adorano te qui.

Come idolatrano e adorano noi là.

Anche se è diverso, in fondo è sempre la stessa cosa, no?

Adoriamo e idolatriamo le persone che sanno fare ciò che noi non sappiamo o non possiamo fare.

Qui adorano i campioni di blitzball....

E a Spira, adorano gli invocatori e guardiani morti per sconfiggere Sin.

Sin.

Ho scoperto poco tempo fa che nell'antica lingua di Zanarkand Sin significa 'peccato'.

Forse è per questo che chiamiamo Sin il nostro flagello. Credere che prima o poi basterà essere abbastanza puri da eliminarlo ci fa tirare avanti, fino ad oggi.

Sin.

Flagello.

Tu.

Triste, mmmh?

Quando dicesti di avere un piano, non pensavo che significasse questo.

E quando capii di cosa si trattava, non credevo che sarei arrivato qui, sul punto più alto di una città che ricordo solo in rovina, piena di spiriti di morti e di mostri. Piena di ricordi delle vite che lì si sono spente, per far sì che non se ne spegnessero altre.

I morti dovrebbero essere lasciati riposare in pace.

E' doloroso, per te?

Essere lì, e aspettare che la tua rabbia si gonfi e invada la città in cui sei cresciuto, vissuto, in cui ti sei sposato e hai avuto un figlio che adoravi ma di fronte al quale non riuscivi a dire nulla?

E' un dolore per te?

O sei invaso al punto da non esistere più?

Vuoi davvero che porti dall'altra parte, tra mille anni, un ragazzino che odia suo padre? Vuoi spingere il suo odio d'amore fino a quel punto?

E così ci incontriamo di nuovo, Sin.

L'ultima volta ero un ragazzino.

Il tempo è passato. Quanto ne sarà passato?

Nella dimensione in cui vivo, no, in cui viviamo, il tempo non esiste. Forse sono passati mille anni, forse solo dieci, forse nemmeno uno.

Non sento il tempo che passa, anche se mi invecchia il corpo e l'anima. Forse sono più saggio di quel ragazzino, forse sono soltanto più vecchio e più stanco.

Forse non riuscirei più a battermi per convincervi a non farlo. A trovare una soluzione diversa, qualcosa che non ci portasse a oggi.

Forse voglio solo quest'ultima battaglia, quest'ultima promessa, prima di essere lasciato riposare in pace.

Strano destino abbiamo avuto, vero Sin?

Siamo morti, tutti e tre, sperando che tu non tornassi.

E io avevo ancora una promessa da mantenere.

E' il momento?

Inizia un'altra storia, o la mia è già finita?

O forse finirà solo quando la promessa sarà mantenuta............

E così, inizia.

Aspetterò qui, credo...osserverò la città distrutta sotto la tua furia, che la ridurrà alle rovine che abbiamo visto insieme, dieci anni fa, o mille anni nel futuro.

La città morta, la città dei morti, sacro luogo di Yevon.

Un luogo sacro distrutto dal 'peccato', mmmh?

Bentornato, Sin.

Tempo di mantenere la promessa.

Ne sei sempre sicuro, vero?

Sì sì, me lo ricordo, stai tranquillo.

Gli farò sapere che lo amavi. E gli mostrerò tutte le riprese che hai fatto.

E se non basterà, gli mostrerò i ricordi miei e tuoi.

Pronto?

La nostra storia comincia qui.

Ancora un po' e riposeremo in pace, tutti e tre.

Solo una cosa, prima che tu torni ad essere Sin....

Salute, Jecht.

˜˜˜˜  
**_Nota dell'autrice_** uhm, volevo scrivere questa storia da un pezzo....ma l'ho lasciata a rimuginare. Non credo di aver fatto qualcosa di buono, tutt'altro. Quindi come al solito, è probabile che faccia qualche modifica in futuro. Vedremo....


End file.
